Sex,Gang Members and Vampire Parents!
by ReemCustardCreams
Summary: What if Bella was Pregnant with Twins.What if Rosalie was could have children.What if Irina didn't go to the voultri but she kipnapped one of the cullen children instead.What happens when they all meet up 15years later.  BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

Summery:

Twilight, NewMoon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn happen between the years of 1992-1995 Bella got pregnant in the year of 1995 instead of having just Reneseme she also had Jazzmine.

Rosalie found out she has a power.

she could have kids every 100hundred got pregnant around the same time as Bella and gave birth to Trey.

The voultri Never came in Breaking Dawn but Irina still wanted revenge for what the wolves did to her mate she kipnapped one of the cullen children and hides the child somewhere the cullens won't find her.

The Cullens think she is dead.

What happen when the Cullens meet someone who they thought where dead 15years later.


	2. Chapter1Revenge

Every one was on edge in the Cullen household waiting for the arrivals of not only the two girl twins that human Bella was having but also the vampire Rosalie had discovered she actually did have a power and that was she could become pregnant but only once so the Cullen's had two heavily pregnant women who were due to go in labour in about 3...2...1 ... (Hehe I love being in control)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rosalie screamed in pain from where she and Emmett were sitting, she clutched her stomach , everyone rushed over to her with worried faces.

"What's wrong babe?" Emmett said rubbing her stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU DOUCHE BAG I AM GOING IN TO FUCKING LABOUR!" Rosalie yelled everyone started rushing around preparing for the birth of Rosalie's baby.

"Okay honey, remember the breathing techniques we learned, in out in out" Emse said giving motherly advice to Rosalie who eagerly started the breathing techniques. They were about the take her upstairs when...

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bella shrieked from upstairs in her and Edwards room

Edward rushed down stairs and spoke to Carlise. "They're coming!" he said and went back to tend to Bella, Carlise followed him.

15 hours later Rosalie gave birth to Trey McCartney Cullen and

16hours Later Reneseme Carlise Cullen was born and Jasmine Ali-rose Cullen.

16hours and 34minutes later, Bella had become a vampire.

Rosalie Pov-2months later 

I smiled as I watched my baby boy play Jasmine, Bella's baby girl, both babies were giggling uncontrollably at my husband who was making goofy faces, the two have become very close lately and jasper said he was picking up some very protective vibes from Trey whenever someone touches Jasmine, which pisses of Edward he has already lost one girl because of the disgusting mutt imprinting on her. Now he has to live with the fact that Trey could be Jasmine's soul mate which is fine by me and bells we have become really close lately and me her and Alice are already planning her wedding and Emmett doesn't mind as long as it annoys Eddie he's fine with it.

I heard a another fit of giggles which interrupted my thoughts and turned to see Jasmine and Trey running away from Emmett even though there only 2 months they look like there 12months old except they can speak, talk and they have developed their powers my son has teleportation he can teleport anywhere he wants, God! that kid scared me the first time he teleported one minute he's in my arms next he's in Emmett's, Jasmine has the power of water she can control and make it do anything she wants and Reneseme who I don't really see much because she is always with the mutt but she has the power to talk to people in their minds, I was suddenly cut off from my thoughts when a little warm body teleported in my arms that made me jump he started giggling.

"Ha ha i swcared you mwommy" he said looking at me with his sky blue eyes twinkling with mischievous much like his fathers.

"Oh you think that's funny do you" he nodded still grinning then my hands shot up and I started tiggling him he started squealing trying to get away his laugh was like bells to my ears I loved hearing him laugh, then there was a poof and he suddenly disappeared out of my arms

"What the-"

"AHH" I heard Alice shriek from upstairs and jasper came down laughing with Trey in his arms I sighed with relief.

"You should really keep a leash on this boy he keeps scaring Alice" Jasper said laughing and giving Trey to me as Emmett came in with Jasmine in his arms he scuffled Treys Blond curly hair "That's my boy"

Just then Edward and Bella burst through the door with Jacob and Nessie close behind them.

"Hey guys were here to take Jaz home" Bella said Jasmine jumped out of Emmett's arms and ran towards her sister who jumped out of the mutts arms "swissy" they both shouted and embraced each other i heard Treys whimper and I looked down and saw his eyes turned sad he didn't like being away from Jasmine I sighed my son has got it bad and he's only 2 months old!

"Alright lets head home now, girls say goodbye to everyone "Bella said giving everyone and kiss goodnight and promised to meet us tomorrow for some girly fun. Bella, Edward and Jacob walked out the house but Jacob lingered longer waiting for Reneseme.

Jasmine ran to Jaspers arms he kissed her on the cheek "Nwighty nwight jwazz"she whispered.

"Night darlin" he said using his southern accent he rarely uses but he knows she loved it when he uses it Jasmine and Reneseme went around and kissed everyone goodnight and the last was Trey.

"nwight twrey" Nessie said and hugged him then she ran outside to Jacob before he could say night

Jasmine looked at trey and they both hugged "nwighty nwight twrey twrey" Jasmine said and kissed his cheek everyone watched.

"nwight jazzy wov yooh" Trey smiled he then did something i never expected him to do he gave her a light kiss on the lips

She giggled and ran outside i looked at my son in shock.

"What" he said innocently Emmett snickered

"Way to go little man your first kiss I knew you could do it" Emmett said picking up his son I narrowed my eyes at him I can't believe he taught our son to kiss. Idiot!.

"what" he said just as innocently as his son did I was about to say something when my son yawned.

"We will talk to about this later" I hissed quietly and smiled smugly when I heard Emmett gulped

"Ok honey time for bed" Me and Emmett both took our son upstairs.

Bella Pov

"nwight mommy" My daughter whispered quietly.

I watched as my beautiful daughters emerald eyes that she inherited from her father flickered twice before she fell into a deep slumber i absent mindly stroked her hair Jazz looked so much like her father where as Reneseme looked a lot like me. I still can't believe how drastically my life has changed these couple of month's I've gone from plain ordinary clumsy Bella to a vampire mom with a gorgeous husband and perfect kids I felt Edwards hands wrap around my waist.

"What are you thinking about love?" he whispered he gently kisses on my neck I shivered with delight and i turned around.

"Thinking about our beautiful daughters and how perfect my life is "I murmured snuggling closer

"Our life would be even more perfect if our daughter was home with us now instead of staying at that mutts house" Edward said angrily I sighed

"Edward you know she is perfectly safe with Jacob stop worrying" i said softly trying to calm him down he sighed in frustration and ran his hand throw his hair.

"I know but I've only just got her and it feels like I'm losing her and now it seems my other daughter could be the soul mate to Emmett's son" he said looking down at Jasmine sadly

"I Know Edward I know" i said equally as sad as Edward I only gave birth to them 2 months and already feels like their growing up to fast"

We kissed our daughter on the forehead and made are way to the door i took one last look at my daughter and couldn't help the feeling of being watched i looked around the room and found nothing out of the ordinary I closed the door.

Irina Pov

I watched as those traitors kiss their precious daughter goodnight

I snarled.

All those things we did for them, We helped them, We considered them our family and we asked them for one simple thing.

Revenge.

They denied us of that and sided with the wolves

Those mutts killed my mate and they deserve to die slowly and painfully

Oh NO! God forbid anything happening to the half-breeds mate and his little puppies

I smirked evilly when I saw Bella take one last glance at her daughter before she closed the door her face filled with worry.

"Yeah that's right Bella you take one last look at your precious little princess because you are never going to see her again" I muttered softly so they wouldn't hear I heard moans from the other room.

Good their distracted.I open the window to the half-breeds bedroom and snuck in quietly I strained my vampire ears to see if disturbed them but i was greeted with heavy panting and loud moaning.

I crept to the cot where she slept and i almost felt guilty about what I was about to do she was so innocent and pure she didn't deserve this but i wanted her family to feel the same pain I felt, the feeling of losing someone you loved so deeply that it hurts every time you move I clutched my stomach as i felt the formula sensation of pain sweep across me I growled quietly the Cullen's will pay! I gently scooped her up and gently started to cradle her when I heard her stir she immediately fell into a deep slumber

i jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could knowing I had only hours before they found out she was missing I made it to the airport I jumped on the first flight available.

England.

**TIME SKIP 7HOURS**

We finally made to Lakeview orphanage in Hackney, London. She still hasn't woken up I couldn't deal with her screaming for her parents on the plane or in the airport it would look to suspicious, my original plan was to torture and kill the brat but I just couldn't do it she never did anything to deserve that kind of fate I made my way to the doorstep and press my fingers lightly to her forehead and saw all her memories only my coven know's I have a power I can erase memories from people's minds we never told anyone in case the voultri came after us.

I erase all her memories of her parents and her family and laid her gently on the porch of the orphanage I rang the door bell and ran behind the bush and waited.

A dark skinned woman opened the door and gasped in shock when she saw jasmine she looked around to see if anyone was there and gently pick her up and brought her inside.

I started to walk away and my phone rang it was the Cullen's I smirked and crushed the phone in my hands

"Pay backs a bitch Cullen's" I whispered softly and ran off.


	3. Chapter 2Christiana White

**15years later**

Christiana White

I felt a soft hand caress the side of my face, I slowly open my eyes and a pair of beautiful brown eyes stared back into my emerald eyes, I smiled

"Hey baby" I tried to reach over to give Tristan a kiss but something was stopping me, i looked down and saw little Rosie who's only 3 years old, curled up in a ball between me and Tristan sucking her thumb i melted at the sight

"she had nightmares again she came in here crying "he looked down at her with sad eyes so did I Rosie was like a daughter to us even though we are only 15 years old we still care for her like a daughter.

When she came here she hardly spoke to anyone, it took me and Tristan ages for her to open up to us and she only talks us now. I took his hand in mine and gave him gently kiss on his knuckles

"we will help her get through it babe don't worry" I whispered softly

just then Elaine our social worker burst through the door looking panic me and Tristan rolled our eyes she does this every time

"Elaine, Rosie is here like she is every night" I said in irritated tone Elaine panic looked turned angry shit we are so done for

"well Chrissie she is supposed to stay in her own bed like YOUR SUPPOSE TO DO TRISTAN IF I CATCH YOU AGAIN IN CHRISSIE BED YOU WILL BOTH BE GROUDED NOW HURRY UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL" she slammed the door and went to go an wake up the others

"god i hate that bitch"i said bitterly and got out of bed not realising I was only wearing my bra and knickers i walked up to my wardrobe to get my uniform i heard a groan from behind me and to strong muscle arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer

"are you trying to kill me babe" He whispered huskily and started kissing my neck i shivered i could feel him smirking behind me

Bastard knows my weak spots. Well two can play that game

I started grinding my hips against his hard erection he made a growling noise that made my legs go weak he roughly turned me a around and shoved me against my wardrobe

"don't starts things you can't stop Christiana" he said eyes filled with lust it was my time to smirk i leaned in a whispered "who says i want to stop" an nibbled on his earlobe he lost all control and started grinding like a mad man he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist his soft lips attack mine and his tongue forced my lips apart

i felt a familiar clenching in my stomach as he repeatedly grinded against me, forcing our hips to meet, the pace quickening he started moving down my neck kissing biting

Tristan breath was hot and heavy against my throat biting me and soothing it with his tongue i moaned arching my back and exposing more of my neck his hands tugged on my top and was about to take it off when we hear a whimper we stopped immediately

"wissie Trwist" Rosie said tiredly i unwrapped my legs quickly me and Tristan made our way to Rosie who sat on the bed with tears in her eyes it broke our hearts seeing her like this. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her

"another nightmare honey" I said she nodded and I kiss her on the forehead I felt Tristan arms wrap around me and Rosie i heard her sighed, I know she like us cuddling her like this she said it makes her feel safe

"CHRISIE COME DOWN HERE I NEED YOUR HELP WITH BREAKFAST" I heard duke the cook shout I smiled, I loved cooking, Tristan unwrapped himself from me and Rosie we heard Rosie whimpered i picked her up and gave her to Tristan he instantly took her and she leaned her head on his shoulders i smiled

"babe can you bring her to jenny so she can get her dress " I ask, Tristan nods and gives me a quick kiss and whispers "we will continue late" and winks. I laugh shaking my head that boy is always horny I remember when we first hand sex, it was on my birthday i had just turned 15, he had turned 15 6months and jenny who is our other social worker she knew we were talking about having sex for the first time, so she ran into the room when he was about to thrust inside of me with her eyes closed and dashed a condom on the bed and said "if you're going to have sex use protection" she probably save us from being teenage parents and for that we are immensely grateful, since then me and Tristan have had sex regularly.

Ok i know your probably thinking what the hell is going on so let me explain a bit about me and my history. My name is Christiana white, well that's not my real name, I was left on the porch of Lakeview orphanage 15 years ago with nothing but a necklace with a C on it so the care workers decided to call me Christiana, Chrissie for short. I'm 5ft 7 with a very curvy body with legs that my friends say seemed to go on for forever, i'm not fat i just have a nice round bum and size D breast i have a tanned complexion, overall i think i look pretty sexy. Over the years I have had many foster parents but they are always bringing me back with the same excuses "it's not you sweetie it's us " or "your brilliant kid but you're not for us" I really don't blame them I have a bad temper

when the last parents brought me back to the orphanage I was 13, and a boy name Tristan was in my room that I've had since i was small and my whole bedroom was changed, And boy was i pissed of.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Look Christiana you're a lovely kid but your just a bit of a handful" my very religious foster parents said_

_"WELL DAVE, MEG YOUR BOTH SHIT PARENTS ANYWAY AND I HOPE YOU BOTH GO TO HELL" I shouted they both gasped in shock and i ran out of the car towards the orphanage i banged on the door, jenny open the door with a not so shocked expression i barged in not even bothering to talk to her i saw Justine Tyrell and David on the sofa_

_"Oh no whites back "Justine said_

_"shut your face Justine "I growled at her and ran upstairs i heard jenny say don't go up there and others shouting but i just wanted to go to my room i pushed my bedroom door open and was shocked to see it painted black with posters of rappers on it, a boy with caramel skin was lying on the bed his eyes closed and had headphones in _

_"WHO THE BLOODY HELL OUR YOU WHAT ARE YOU IN __MY ROOM__" I shouted so loud i swear the house shook a bit the boys eyes slowly open and I was almost hypnotised with his beautiful light brown eyes a slow sexy smirked formed on his lips when he took in my appearance, he stood up taking out his headphones and held out his hand _

_"well hello gorgeous my names Tristan what's yours" I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts_

_"m-my n-names Chrissie " i stuttered feeling a tingling feeling in my stomach,what's happening to me,i took his hand and he brought it to his lips and placed a gently kiss on my knuckles staring deeply into my eyes and that's when i fell hard for Tristan Smith _

**FLASHBACK**

Yes, yes i know it's a bit corny but that what really happen and the day after we started dating.

"CHRISIE ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR WHAT WE GOT PEOPLE TO FEED" Duke shouted from downstairs I could hear the stress in his voice and started to feel guilty for keeping him waiting "SORRY DUKE GIVE ME 5MINUTES"I shouted and running into the shower I had a quick wash and ran out and got into my uniform i put my white school shirt on slipped on my high waist skirt with a black belt on top i got my make-up bag i didn't really need a lot of make-up i have flawless skin so i don't need foundation and i don't need mascara because i have very thick long eyelashes so i put on a bit some eye-liner bring out my green emerald eyes red lipstick and a bit of blush, i added bit of hairspray to my hair and left it naturally curly i looked myself over and decided i looked good and ran down stairs to help duke

"I'm here duke what do want me to do" Duke jumped from hearing my voice

"Chrissie don't do that to me are trying to give this old man a heart attack how did you get dressed so fast "Duke questioned while covering his hand over his heart panting I frowned and looked at my watch on my wrist and gaped in surprised when I realised it had only taking me 2minutes to get ready WOW it seemed longer

"I-i-was already dressed" I lied Duke looked at me strangely then sent me to work on some pancakes but I was too distracted thinking about I got dressed so quickly It usually takes me about 15minutes to get ready

Minutes later a frustrated Elaine came rushing in "I can't get the kids up"

"I'M MAKING PANCAKES"I shouted laughing when I immediately heard footsteps and the younger kids come crashing down taking their seats at the table I looked at Elaine shocked faced and smirked i made my over to the kids and laid the freshly made pancakes on the table and they disappear quickly and moans of appreciations filled the air

"Chrissie you make the best pancakes "jack said enthustiacally i kissed the top of his head

"thanks jack" just then Justine ,Tracy, Louise ,La Keisha, Nikiesha, Crash, Tyrell, Anthony, David and Tristan the older kids came down all dressed in the school uniform we don't eat with the younger kids we usually get something to eat on the way to school. We grabbed our purple school blazers and we where about to Leave when Elaine stop us

"You guys all got your dinner money "Elaine said

"Yes Elaine "we answered with irritation clear in our voices she smiled a fake smile and goes and deals with the other kids

"God i want to kill her sometimes "Tracy complained everyone one agreed and we headed to the door, just then jenny came down with a crying Rosie in her arms

"Go on ahead of us we will meet you there" Tristan said once he saw Rosie

"you sure bro" Tyrell asked Tristan nods La Keisha and Nikiesha look back and give me and questioning looking I nod my head they go on ahead.

Jenny sighs in relief when she saw that we haven't gone to school yet she rushes over to us

"hey guys she won't stop crying and she keeps asking for you can you help" Rosie stops crying immediately when she sees us and holds out her arms for me to hold her, I take her from jenny and start to sway with her in my arms Tristan crabs Rosie's face gently in his hands and looks deeply into her eyes

"Rose you need to stop crying we will be back for you after school promise me you will be a big girl for jenny" she nods and he kisses her cute little button nose which causes her to giggle

**TIME SKIP AT SCHOOL-Lunchtime**

"Oi Chrissie do you know what to do" Joshua whispered from next to me, looking down at his sheet baffled i rolled my eyes

"Josh do you ever listen" he never knows what to do in Maths and he always asks me to help him but he still manages to get a higher level than me in tests

Un-fucking-believable.

"well how the hell am I supposed to listen when I have this gorgeous women distracting me with her beauty" I chuckled at his comment did I mention he likes to sweet talk me, even though he knows I'm going out with Tristan who will beat his ass if he heard Josh say that

"You better not let Tristan here you say that" I warned josh jokily turning around to see if Tristan was looking he laughed

"Ha Tristan thinks he is a big man I could take him on" he said puffing out his chest trying to look masculine I burst out laughing which caused many heads to turn our way. The think is josh maybe a major flirt but he a skinny as twig

"See what you need baby is a man who can take of you who will worship you and that sexy body of yours" Josh whispered huskily in my ear I shivered in disgust but josh must of misinterpreted my actions because next thing I know I felt his hand move slowly up my thigh I slapped is hand away angrily.

A loud bang was heard drawing my attention to the back of the class to see Tristan being held back by David and joseph his best mates, glaring dangerously at Josh who gulped and shrank back in his seat.

"Is there a problem Tristan" Miss welsh asked, Tristan eyes flickered to mine an soften when he saw my pleading eyes for him to sit down.

"No" he sat back down still glaring at Josh.

I could oddly here Joshua's heartbeat which was beating double-time and that made me smirk.

I Leaned over and whispered harshly in Joshua's ear

"if you ever do that again Joshua, Tristan won't be the only one who comes after you I will make sure you regret the day you were born" he turned to me with fear clear in his eyes and I gave him an evil smirk that Draco Malfoy would be proud of.

Just then the bell rang and everybody gathered there stuff and started to make their way to lunch I felt warms wrap around my body I sighed in content

"That boy needs to be taught a lesson" Tristan said angrily watching Joshua running out of class

"Yeah I will help you" I said I heard Tristan chuckle he was about to say something but stopped himself when he saw Monique, Marigona and Sindy making their way other to us, he groaned, it was might turn to chuckle. Monique doesn't really like Tristan, actually scrap that she fucking hates him they always arguing it's quiet amusing to watch.

"Hey Tristan hey Christie" Marigona and Sindy said in unison

"hey Chrissie Hey Shithead" Monique said rudely I rolled my eyes here we go again but before Tristan could say anything Tyrell came up to him and whispered in his ear Tristan hands baled into fist at my hips his eyes turned cold his whole appearance screamed that moment I knew something bad was gonna go down.

"Excuse us ladies" he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips and then followed Tyrell

"What the hell was that about" Sindy asked curiously

"I don't know but I don't like it "I said they nodded their head agreeing with me and we made our way to Lunch and was met with my other best friend Shanika on the way there

"Maths homework, Science Homework, English Homework are they trying to kill us" my best friend Shanika whined as she came out of English

"Babe it's not that much" Monique said as we all started heading to lunch hall

"Monique you never do your homework anyway" we all laughed at Monique as she pouted "i do my homework "we gave her a look

"Okay, okay maybe i don't"

"So bitches are you going to the party tonight" Marigona said excitedly

"What party" i said confused

"Babe Damiens having a party at his house bare people are coming you going to go "Sindy asked

" i don't know last party we went to didn't go down well remember the LF boys came and started fighting then the police came we got in some much trouble with Elaine that night" I said i doubt Elaine will let us go to another party after that night

"Don't worry b-"

"Fight, fight, fight "We heard people chanting from outside we gave each other confused looks suddenly and hand slipped into mine and started pulling me I looked down and saw JJ a little year 7

"Quick Chrissie you need to come outside there's a fight" JJ said frantically pulling towards to playground

"Between who "Marigona asked before I could

"Tristan and Jay" he said

"SHIT"I shouted we all ran down the stairs and outside to see everyone outside crowded in a circle we pushed past people and i was not shocked to see Tristan on top of Jay punching him i sighed, I knew this was going to happen Tristan and jay hate each other with a passion i don't know if it's to do with the postcode war or the fact that Jay has liked for ages but i pretty sure it's the postcode war.

your probably wondering what the hell is the postcode war is well in hackney the boys are either in a gang or your dead for the girls your either a gang girl which means your dating someone in the gang or a gangbanger we basically is the gangs slut, Me, Sindy, Shanika, Monique and Marigona are Gang girls and our boys are in one of the biggest dangerous gang in hackney.

The gangs that make up Hackney are to do with Postcodes for example if you live in N1 you can't go to E2 Without getting shot or stabbed you have to stay in your territory especially for the girls Monique nearly got raped because she accidently went into E2 Territory if she wasn't a gang girl she would probably be dead. There are many Postcode Gangs in Hackney like N1,E2,Fellows,Londen fields,E5 and they all have leaders, Tristan he is gang leader for N1 and Jay is Gang leader for E2 They have hated each other forever and it doesn't help that the school is on natural territory.

"YOU THINK YOUR A BAD MAN YEAH COMING ON TO MY TERROTY NEXT I WILL KILL YOU "Tristan roared while punching the almost unconscious Jay continuously his Gang cheered i winced at his voice then this Amazing scent hit my nose my throat started to burn I saw jay blood it called to me begging me to taste it unconsciously my legs started move I wanted that blood i was so close when i felt a hand on my shoulder and someone yanked me back

"TEACHER" Someone shouted everyone scrabbled, moving away instantly I snapped out of my trance to see the N1 gang trying to pull their leader of Jay

"Come on man the teacher coming "Tyrell said desperately trying to get Tristan of jay i looked around and saw Mr Ramsay coming up the stairs shit!

"you guys go i will handle Tristan" I demanded they looked at me then at Tristan they knew I was the only who could calm him down when he was like this, they looked doubtful for minute I knew they didn't what to leave there leader, this is why I like the boys in Tristan gang they all stuck together through thick and thin but right now if they don't go there going to get expelled I finally snapped at them and angrily said go and they went I made my way to Tristan and placed my hand on his back his muscle where tense but they calm instantly when i touch him.

"Please baby let him go i don't want you to get in trouble" I begged Tristan looked up his eyes angry filled with so much hate i stumbled back his eyes softened when he saw me he gave one last punch and stood up his hands covered in blood and his lip bleeding Jay must got a couple of lucky punches in

"WHAT GOING ON OVER HERE" I heard Mr Ramsay i took Tristan hand not caring about the blood and ran him to the girls toilet leaving the E2 Gang desperately trying to get up there leader I pushed the girls toilet door open and dragged him to the sink and rinsed his hands then I roughly sat him down on the bench he didn't say anything he knew I was pissed off with him, I hate him fighting and he knew it, but the bastard still goes and does it. I marched into the stalls got some tissue to wipe his lip I made my way over to him and took his face in my hands placing the tissue on his lips and whipped the blood away, he winced in pain

"Suck it up" I said harshly when he started whining that he hurts once the cut was clean and there was no more blood I throw the tissue in the bin

"baby-"he began coming towards me but I cut him of

"Don't you baby me Tristan you know I how I feel about you fighting it's bad enough you're sneaking out at night doing god only know what with your pathetic gang but know you're fighting at school you know what Elaine said if you get into trouble one more time they will move you to a different home " I ranted pacing angrily not looking at him

"WHAT DO YOU WHAT ME TO DO GIVE UP BEING GANGLEADER COZ YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I DO" Tristan blocks my path an brings his hand under my chin forcing me to meet his gaze

"I will die Chrissie is that what you want?" I sighed in sadness knowing he is right

"Of course not I love you I just don't like seeing you like this" he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead I leaned into his embrace

"I know baby I know" he whispered nuzzling my neck he started trailing kiss down my neck his hand came up to my breast and started massaging them in his hands

"I love your breast there so big" he whispered seductively

I moaned and thrust my breast needing to feel more of his touch he chuckled at my enthusiasm

We'll see how you like then I thought as my hand started slowly making its way down his well-defined chest he moaned loudly when I came to his hard erection but made my way back up his chest he whimpered at the lost and it was my turn to chuckle

"Tease" he breathed out.

The door burst open making me jump and Tristan groan in frustration

"AHHH MY VIRGIN EYES" Shanika shrieked covering her eyes from seeing the position me and Tristan where in, Tristan laughed and I smirked and moved away from him

"Shan you haven't been a virgin since you were 13"I said

"Yeah Tyrell took care of that" Tristan said Shanika uncovered her eyes and poke her tongue out at me a Tristan we both laughed at her

"BULLIES" she shouted embarrassed her mixed race skin turning a lovely shade of pink making me and Tristan start laughing hysterically which made Shanika huff in annoyance

"Well when you are done making fun of me Mr foster his have an emergency Yr. 10 assembly" she said before she walked out.

"What do you think the assembly's about" I asked Tristan once we finished laughing at Shanika and made our way to the lecture theatre where our assembly's are held

He shrugged "don't know it's probably a load of shit anyway" I spotted my tutor group Lambeth and with a quick kiss to Tristan I made my way other to them taking my place at the back of the line waiting for my tutor to come down and escort us into the hall. I don't really talk to anyone in my tutor class except from Cherie, all the girls are gang sluts and the boys are nerds and geeks not that I don't mind talking to them I have tried but there all scared to talk to me, that's one of the disadvantages of being a gang girl everyone's afraid of you.

Miss Poole came down with all the other teachers and took us into the hall we all sat in our tutor groups in alphabetical order leaving me in the back with Shyann Weekes a gang slut I rolled my eyes when she scooted away from me in fear

I punch one girl in the face for coming on to Tristan and I'm branded as the most dangerous girl in school. Typical.

Just then our head teacher Mr Foster and his secretary came out Mr foster stood behind the podium and began to speak

"Well Yr. 10 your probably wondering why I have summoned you here, I have received some very exciting news, we have been chosen to be a part of a student exchange program, 20 students who we have already chosen will be sent to America in Washington to school named Forks high for 6 weeks and 20 student from there school will be coming here " Once he finished Whispered immediately erupted Mr foster beckoned his secretary, she run up to him and handed him a piece of paper

Mr foster quieted the students before he began speaking again

"The students that have been chosen to the do the exchange our"

"Monique hall" I heard Monique squealed into delight

Justine Littlewoods" Damn know I hope I don't get chosen if Littlewoods going

"Zoey Blackbird"

"La Keisha and Nikiesha Brandon" I smiled if there going then this trip could get interesting

"Tristan Smith" his gang and the gang girls and sluts burst into applause Tristan stands up and bows dramatically

"Thank you my fans thank you" he says giving a queen like wave I roll my eyes. Cocky bastard.

"Sit down Mr Smith" Mr foster demands he sits down but not before give me a little wink

"David spring" Mr foster continues

"Tyrell Gordon" queue applause

"Shanika Joseph" Shanika squeals and high 5 Monique who is next her

"Jay Fenton" I look around for jay to see if he is alright and I spot him with an ice pack on his very swollen eye looking very pissed of I winced that mustn't have hurt

"Joshua Clarke" I groaned oh if he's going I don't want to go any more the bloody pervert

"Sindy Samuels"

"Marigona Almonds"

Great that's all of my best friends what the hell is the school trying to do to me. What if I'm not chosen how the hell am I going to live without my friends and boyfriend?

"Shay Belts" Another one of Tristan Gang members

"Tracy Beaker" I could almost see Tracy smirk no doubt she will be up to mischief

"Benjamin pickle" Nerd

"Christiana White" I felt a tremendous amount of relief when I heard my name being called also embarrassment when I heard my friends Tristan and his gang applause

"THAT MY GIRLFRIEND"I heard Tristan shout I groaned the next names being called out where some of Jays gang a couple of Gang slutS and 2 Gang girls from the E2 Gang

"Students will be expected to meet Mr Williams Miss Springer and myself at Heathrow airport at 9pm tonight and we will be arriving at Seattle around 3am we will then be taking a coach to Port angeles to the hotel Breaking Dawn where students will be staying for the next six weeks then at precisely 7.30 we will be leaving on the coach to Forks high were you will be starting your first day there, we know you're going to be exhausted so we are allowing all students Doing the exchange to go home now and rest your parents and careers have already been contacted so they know you are coming home, so get some rest and I will see those student at the airport that's all" He walked off stage with his secretary following him out

We were quickly dismissed from the hall and all the student doing the exchange got to home

I quickly said my Goodbyes to my best friends who all get rides from their parents and met up with La Keisha Nikiesha, Justine, Louise, Tracy , Tristan and his gang who were all waiting for me even though me and the girls in the orphanage don't really talk to each other in school we still see each other as family even though me and Justine fight a lot I know she loves me like family should and I do her, she just annoys the hell out of me sometimes that we just stay out of each other's way during school same for everyone else

"Hey babe" Tristan said grinning happily swinging his arm around my shoulders and continued talking to his Gang

"I can't believe I didn't get chosen" Louise whined flicking her blond hair behind her ears while walking hand in hand with David

"You better not cheat on me again David, Chrissie tell me if he does"

"You got it babe" I answered

"Baby I will never cheat on you I love you too much" David declared smiling sweetly to Louise

"I swear that's what he said before, then you found out he cheated on you with that gang slut Jennifer" Justine said coming out of her major make-out session with Tyrell who she going out with

"I don't know why you took him back" Justine continued and for once I agree with Justine, David is player and has cheated on Louise so many times and she still takes him back if I ever found out Tristan Cheated on me even once,I would of break up with him. No second chances

"It's because she loves me" David said cockily I rolled my eyes

I looked up and saw jenny with all the Youngers coming back from the park I frowned when I saw Rosie at the back silently crying

I nudged Tristan with my arm when I got his attention he gave me a questioning look and I mentioned my head towards Rosie

"What are we going to do about Rosie, Tristan she won't be able to handle being away from us that long "I said looking worriedly at Rosie I couldn't handle being away from Rosie

"I don't know babe we will think of something" he said sadly looking at Rosie I knew he couldn't bare being away from here either Rosie head snapped up and as soon as she saw us a she smiled happily and ran towards us I laughed when Tristan ran towards her picking her up and swinging her around she giggled loudly I smiled when she kissed his cheek

"Wissie" She shouted wiggling in Tristan arms wanting to be let down he put her down and she ran towards me wrapping her little arm around my neck

"Hey Rose" I whispered giving her forehead a kiss re arranging her so she was on my hip

"Wok wissie my wicture"she dug inside my pocket and showed me a picture of me her and Tristan she put Mom dad underneath our name together and we looked like a proper family a tears hit the page

"Why you cwry wissie" Rosie tilted her curiously I called Tristan he came immediately when he notice in was crying

"what wrong babe" Tristan said worriedly I just gave him the paper he looked at shocked then immediately pulled as all we into a hug

"We're a family" he whispered

"TRISTAN CHRISSIE GET IN HER NOW!" Elaine shouted from inside the house we both rolled our eyes and made our way in the house to see all the social workers waiting for us, we gave them all confused glances

"We know that you guys have been chosen to go on the exchange program and we know that you're really close to Rosie and probably worried about leaving her here so we were wondering if you would like to take Rosie with you" Jenny said smiling calmly

I squealed a very Monique like squeal, god I really need to stop spending so much time with her and started jumping up and down bouncing Rosie which made her laugh I pulled Tristan in for a kiss who was still in shock

"yes well you have to look after her we have notified your head teacher and he has told forks high that Rosie will be taking classes with you but if we here from Mr foster that you're not taking care of her properly then you will both plus Rosie be brought back immediately do you understand me this is very serious" Elaine said sternly We nodded our heads quickly

"Right well you guys go and pack and get some sleep let me take Rosie to get her to get her stuff packed" Jenny said while holding her hands out for Rosie, Rosie whimpered and turned away from Jenny bury her head in my shoulder

"Rose me and Tristan will see you later" I kissed her cheek in reassurance Tristan did the same

"Womise" She whispered we nodded and handed her over to Jenny

"Right you two start packing and then straight to bed you're going to need your sleep AND STAY IN YOUR OWN BEDS" Elaine warned

"Yeah yeah" both me and Tristan said and the same time making our way upstairs.

Tristan bedroom is right opposite so I will be definitely be seeing him tonight he says he like having me near him at night yeah right I bet it's too with my bed is bigger than everyone else's and more confortable thanks to my last adoptive parents bought me a bed to say sorry

He pulls close to him and captures my lips he taste like peppermint making me moan his tongue traces my lips begging for entrance which I immediately grant him our tongues battle for dominance I pull away needing to breath

"See you tonight" he whispered seductively before going inside his bedroom leaving me breathless

I ran into my room excitedly, I can't believe I'm going to America I hurriedly got my suitcases out and put all my clothes in one case and all my shoes accessories and electronics in the other after I was done packing I change into my Pj's I checked the time 13:02

8hours to we have to be and the airport I thought as I made my way to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep and started dreaming

_2 little kids a boy and girl were sitting in a beautiful meadow filled with different flowers they were blurry so I couldn't make them out they were talking about something _

"_Wour swo pwetty Jwazzy" The boy said taking the girls hand the little girl blushed _

"_I'm gwoing to mwarry you" The little boy said honestly the girl turned to him and you could see the love that shown between them _

"Babe wake up" Someone started shaking my shoulders I woke up with a start to see Tristan and standing over me with smirk

"What time is" I said sleepily

"2:45 were leaving at 7:30 move over" I rolled over so I was on the other side instead over in the middle Tristan pulled the cover and got in he kissed my lips and started spooning me I soon fell into a another deep sleep

_Twin little girls where sitting together in the same meadow they looked like they were twins except one hand more of a brown hair and one hand the same unique colour as mine _

"_Swissy you're my bwest fwend" the little brunette one said hugging the copper haired girl _

"_Wour mine bwest fwend two swissy" _

"Wissie twistan"i heard Rosie Whimper open my eyes to see and she was standing in the door way there in her little puppy Pj's clutching Mr Scuffles her teddy bear in her hand

"Come her Hun" I whispered she run to my side of the bed and I picked her up and squashed her in between me and Tristan, she snuggled into us and Tristan unconsciously put his arm around me and Rosie I checked the time it was 5:20

I turned around trying to get to sleep when I heard a soft knock on the door

Ugh why can't I sleep in piece?

I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake them up I tiptoed to the door and open it and was surprised to see one of the youngers Lisa at the door looking panicked

"Quick Chrissie Layla bleeding" she said hurriedly taking my hand we run to her and Layla's room

"Where is she "I asked when we entered there room and I couldn't spot Layla any were

"She in the toilet" Lisa pointed to the door I made my way other there I knocked

"Layla Hun is everything okay" I said gently I could hear her crying

"I think I'm dying Chrissie" she choked out

"Open up for me babe" I heard the door unlock and I open the door she was sitting on the toilet and her pants with soak with blood.

Ah welcome to the world of womanhood Layla, now how do I explain to a 10 year old that she can now have kids and she going to be bleeding like this every month

"Lisa gets Jenny and tell her to get pads" I told Lisa who was at the door looking at Layla worriedly she nodded and run of

"right listen to me Layla you're not going to die you're going through an important stage in your life I going to make you a bath and get you out of these clothes ok?" she nodded and I put the taps on and to make her a bath I mention her to stand and took of her bloody clothes and put it in laundry basket I helped her in the bath

Jenny came with the pads in her "it's a shame she started so young"

"Yeah I know Periods can be a bitch"

"EVERYBODY UP WE NEED TO GET THE AIRPORT" We heard Elaine Shouting

"You better go a get ready I put Rosie's suitcase in your room could you get her ready while I deal with Layla" jenny said making her way over to Layla

"yeah sure" I closed the door and run to my room I smiled when i saw Tristan and Rosie still sleeping even with Elaine shouting like a banshee the two could sleep through a earthquake and not wake up.

I ran and jumped on Tristan he made a kind of strangling sound when my weight came in contact with his body "come on baby you need to get up"

"No" he whined turning around to sleep more

"if you don't something bad will happen" I warned he smirked

"yeah and what are you going to do beautiful" I smiled innocently and got of him I heard him sighed at get more comfortable I smirked evilly and made my way to the bath room and filled up a bucket full of cold water

don't say I didn't warned him

Once It was filled, I tiptoe so he wouldn't hear and chucked the cold water on him he woke with a girl like scream looking at me with wild eyes I started laughing hysterically losing my balance and falling to the ground rolling around, clutching my stomach I saw through blurry eyes that Tristan was standing over with shivering from the cold

"you're going to pay for that Christiana white"

"yeah what are you going to do handsome" I mocked using his words

"Watch your back Chrissie" he warned while walking out in only his boxers

"Yeah whatever nice ass by the way" he wiggled his ass making me laughed and went into his room

I made my way in the shower moaning when I felt the hot water on my skin soothing my tense muscle making me relaxed I used my favourite strawberry shampoo to wash my hair once I finished I dried myself and made my to my closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans a tank top I forgot to pack and put on my leather jacket, I straighten my hair and my side fringe then put on my combat boots, I don't really have a particular style sometimes I will dress Goth sometimes I will dress very high street fashion, I like to change every day, I like to be unique and not be the same as everyone else

I went to Rosie suitcase open it and pick out a light blue long sleeve top that brings out her bright blue eyes and a flowery skirt and her blue dolly shoes "come Rose to get up" I Whispered making my over to her, Her eyes fluttered open she smiled when she saw me

"hey baby girl you ready to go to America" I picked her spinning her around she giggled and nodded her head enthustiacally I quickly got her dressed picked her up and put her on my head and she started playing with my C necklace that I have always worn since I was a baby. I looked at all our suit cases, how the hell am I going to bring all 4 massive suitcases down stairs

"TRISTAN" I shouted he walked in looking gorgeous in dark washed jeans a black T-shirt that clung to him like a second skin showing of his muscles his shirt was tuck in abit so you could see the diamond belt

"You done eye-fucking me yet" he asked with a smirk snapping me out my trance

See what a mean stupid bloody cocky bastard

"I wasn't eye-fucking you, now can you take these suitcases down stairs for me" I said walking out with Rosie on my hip

"Yes your majesty" Tristan bows deeply I roll my eyes

**TIMESKIP ON THE PLANE**

_Can all passengers fasten your seatbelts we are about to take of _

Me Marigona Sindy Monique and Shanika squealed in delight causing all the boys to roll their eyes

"Babe you're becoming too much like that bitch Monique I don't like it" Tristan said loudly making sure Monique heard from behind us

"shut the fuck up shithead" Monique growled

"Watch it Tristan that's my girlfriend" Shay warned

"quite down there are other people on this plane beside you be considerate" Miss springer scolded at us

"Make sure Rosie seatbelt is buckle up Chrissie" She continued I nodded and done up Rosie seatbelt gently so I wouldn't wake her up I wrapped a blanket around and kissed her forehead

"I feel like something's big gonna happen babe" I whispered to Tristan who was on the other side of Rosie

He took my hand and whispered back "me too babe me too"

Then the plane took of.


End file.
